Wayhaught mornings
by dabbleindarkart
Summary: Waverley's morning is changed when Nicole asks the question...
1. Chp 1

I'm probably going crazy, but Nicole can always tell I'm awake even before I can. She'll be at the end of the bed, half-dressed, almost wearing her full uniform. And my eyes are still close and my breathing is still quiet, but she always knows.

"Good morning, you." So smoothly and gentle, the perfect way to get up. It's weird, but even when you're not looking at someone you can sort of always tell when they're smiling. Especially with morning Nicole, still half sleepy and cute. I mean, she's always cute Nicole, but in uniform it's "Nicole the badass". Obviously I don't mind- it's freaking hot. It's just the little, domestic moments we share start my day perfectly perfect. It's when none of us are entirely ready for the world yet, and the everything melts away. It is sheer bliss.

I pull away the covers and swing my legs to the bedside. She walks slowly towards me and gives me a look that makes me internally scream and my cheeks flush bright pink.

"Hey." Morning voice. Croaky as all heck, so quiet it's almost a whisper. She laughs lightly and pulls back a fallen lock of hair to behind her ear. She leans against the bedroom wall and smiles again. I must look like a mess. We came in late and I just couldn't be bothered to look for one of my shirts and Nicole's purgatory police academy shirt was just there and it is very comfortable. Big, but comfortable. Don't even get me started on the state my hair is in. I'm a mess.

"Coffee?"

"You know you love me?"

"Y-yes?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Can I pretty please have-"

"Tea? Sure."

"I love you, like, so much."

She starts to walk away and walk around, but I've grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed.

"Coffee can wait."

She's on top of me and kisses my forehead.

"Nedley can't!"

She rolls over so we're both on the duvet covers. Her hand touches mine and I hold it, she subconsciously rubs her thumb against the side of hand.

"I would kiss you, but morning breath." I say.

The morning voice has returned! Yikes, how does she think I'm cute now?

"Right!"

She jolts forward and we both get up.

The door slams behind her as we kiss and say goodbye- yes, I've brushed my teeth. There's a lulling silence around the home until I hear a clamming of feet rush downstairs. It's wynonna. She stops a couple steps from the bottom and jumps down the final couple, slamming into the floor with her boots.

"Nice tshirt, Waves." She jokes.

"Nice pyjamas." I reply, looking at the leather jacket and skinny jeans she wore yesterday. She brushes it off and walks with me into the kitchen.

"Ah, the lesbian coffee problem."

I snort and look at the excessive pile of cups I know that are Nicole's. Everywhere's a mess. Have you seen all the books and random pieces of paper everywhere? That would be my bad. There's about a trillion liquor bottles in the cupboards. Henry's or Wynonna's? We'll never know. And there's the general waste everywhere you look. MESS.

"So," she clears a counter and jumps to sit on it.

"What you up to, today?"

"Probably nothing. Might get lunch with Nicole."

"Very nice." She says attempting to sound interested. It's not working.

"How about you?"

I go to the sink and run the tap, it's freezing and there's washing to do. It does wake me up, though.

"Meh, whatever I guess."

She jumps and walks towards the opposite side of the room, distracted. The waters warmed up and I grab the sponge and dish soap. There's a pile of plates and cups, but it's not that much.

"What's this?"

She paces around the kitchen holding something, before I can answer, she rushes out the house and starts calling someone. She's having a conversation in the other room.

"Dolls? Yeah, there's a thing and I'm not sure what it is…"

I ignore whatever that is and carry on cleaning. Plate, plate, cup, plate, knives, forks, other bits and bobs- I am bored. The conversation continues, but it's only faint.

"You okay?" I shout to the other room.

"Yeah! It's all good! No, Dolls, not you" she rushes in and holds the phone away from her ear.

"I'm heading out, okay?"

"Sure."

She grabs my cheeks and kisses my forehead, then turns and runs towards the door.


	2. Chp 2

The familiar sound of keys and that same slam as before. Home alone, bored out of my mind, with bubbles up to my elbows. The rest of the washing can wait. I use a nearby towel to dry off and go upstairs to get changed. It's almost eleven and the house has been quiet for a while, I need to fill the silence somehow. Music. That'll work. My phone's charging on the nightstand and I've missed a couple texts from Nicole. 'Hey Sweetie, miss you already.' Sent a couple minutes after she left. What a dork. 'Cancel lunch, we'll have dinner instead. Sorry baby.' 'Ignore that. It's been sorted. Come see me.' She knows I go to the office about now, anyway. Dork.

"Hey, you" I lean on the door frame and smirk.

"Come here."

I walk to her desk and stand in front of her chair. She puts one hand on the desks and stands up so she's taller than me. She looks at my face and we're almost touching. I go to kiss her and she turns and points to the desk. Making me kiss... her ear.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

She puts both hands on cheeks and kisses me, laughing in between.

"I did actually need you for this, but thank you for the kisses."

"You're welcome! So, what's up?"

There's a couple pictures of cctv footage I don't recognise.

"Any ideas?"

"Sorry to disappoint, baby."

"It's okay. How about we take off?"

She runs her fingers down my arm and gives me that look. I briefly look down then back at her, biting my lip. She's found the hoops in my skinny jeans where the belts meant to go and uses them to pull me closer to her. And now we're kissing and the world's in colour again. There's that moment of happiness where we've stopped and are touching foreheads and smiling with our eyes closed. I pull away and grab her hand.

"Let's go."

"Wait... Wynonna!"

There's quiet and then a figure walks past the office windows and in through the door.

"Yes?"

"We're off to lunch, want me to pick you something up?"

"Oh, shoot, I should've asked before. Sorry."

"One point Nicole, Waverley-"

She blows a raspberry and does a thumbs down. Nicole laughs and I completely melt. We hold hands and start to leave, wynonna repeatedly says thank you as we go.


	3. Chp 3

We go to the car when Nicole's phone pings and she stops.

"Cars open, just sit and wait for a second. I'll be right back, Waves. One sec."

"Okay…"

I pull it open and sit inside. There's that silence again, today's seems completely silent. Even Nicole's acting strange. Ando Wynonna didn't ask me to go to work with her. Are they avoiding me? There's something dodgy going on.

"See, just one second."

She sits down and vacantly stares out the front window and then at me.

"I love you, like, a lot."

"I- know?"

"Yeah, but, it's so weird sometimes because i'll look at you and my heart will do a thing and I get so nervous, but you're little and I could probably hurt you- not that I would ever want to and-"

"Baby! Breath! My gosh!"

We're just sitting in the car park, staring out the window.

"You're very cute." I say and turn to her. She's blushing and picking at her nails, she's nervous.

"Hey," I put my hand on hers, "you are so amazing and guess what? I love you too!"

She laughs lightly, but still looks out the window. I don't think she knows the insane things i'd do for her. And, yeah, it's crazy cheesy, but it's those moments I'll remember forever.


	4. Chp 4

We've been driving for a little while now, eventually making our way towards the local cafe. She's still not talked, besides murmuring the lyrics to the songs on the radio. Do I ask? No, that'll make it more awkward. What can I do?

"Nicole?"

She shuffles in her seat and clenches the steering wheel tighter.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm not crazy, right?"

She gulps, harshly.

"No, you're not…"

"Oh, okay. So people are avoiding me?"

"Wait what?"

We've stopped at a red light where she finally turns to me.

"Yeah, all day. I mean, I'm used to you going in the morning, but Wynonna just took off. And my days been filled with silence all day. I don't know."

Her hand goes to my thigh and she starts the car again.

"You're not crazy."

She smiles and speeds up.

There's something homey about this diner. It's not the checkered tablecloths or the counter and it's retro bar stools. I don't think it's even the faint chatter or welcoming staff. It's so lovely. Nicole, being the gentle lady she is, pulls the chair out for me and grabs the menus.

"Wynonna's probably going to want some sort of sandwich so I'll grab her one to go and we can have whatever."

"I'll go for whatever. You choose."

"Woah, this is like a deal breaker decision!" I laugh and make some joke about how if she chooses soup, I'm leaving her. She holds my hand and dives the other hand into her coat pocket.

"Okay, I'm not going to make a scene because I know it's not what you'd want. So I'm just going to ask."

She puts a box on the table. It's small- it's a ring box.

"Nicole…"

"Yeah?"

I put my hand on the top and hold my breath. It snaps open and inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Okay… this is why I'm nervous and this is why Wynonna's been strange. She wasn't talking to Dolls, she'd found the flyer for the ring shop and I mean, today would've been ruined if you saw."

My face is hot and I'm crying, but I'm smiling and it's all perfect.

"Oh, baby."

Her fingers intertwined with mine and she laughs.

"I'm not even meant to do this now. Wynonna wanted to do a big thing, hence the lunch to get you out of the office, but I want you to be prepared and the most comfortable you can be."

I look back at the ring and back at her.

"Waves, this is just to prepare you and I know Wynonna will kill me if she's not involved somehow so you can say whatever later at the office when I do the whole kneel down thing. But obviously only if you're comfortable."

My vision goes entirely blurry from the happy tears and the skin around my eyes creases because I'm smiling. She takes everything into consideration: me, how comfortable I am, Wynonna. Nicole gets me, she gets everything.


	5. Chp 5

"You guys want to order?" A waiter stands at our table. Nicole's hand pulls away and she grabs the menus.

"Oh, okay, sure. A single sub, no mayo, to go please."

"Wynonna's, im guessing." They share a laugh and I'm still trying to stop the tears. Nicole's hand goes under the table and she holds mine, stroking her thumb against my hand in time with the beat of the music. Her eyes go wide and she looks concerned.

"You sure you're okay?" She whispers, that's when the waiter sees me crying and pulls the same concerned look.

"I'm fine." I laugh nervously and wipe away the tears on my sleeve.

"And two specials." She hands the waiter both menus with her free hand and it's just us again.

"Hey," her voice is still quiet. "I love you. And if you aren't ready, that's okay. I will wait until it's time and that could be eternity- I will wait."

She brushes my hair behind my ear and strokes my cheek. The ring is so- us. It's simple and beautiful and has that charm where I would still love to show it off, but it's unnoticeable without me saying. She's usually nervous about kissing me in uniform, in public, but she presses her lips on mine gently. And then it's just us in the whole wide world and nothing matters. She pushes the lid closed and tucks it away in her coat pocket.

On the ride back we talk about the pros and cons of everything and sing along to the car radio. Nicole's phone pings and she asks me to read it.

"Wynonna: yo, Haught stuff, you ready? Oh god! 'Haught stuff'?"

"...yeah." We both laugh and I text back that's it's all good.

"Are you.. ready?"

"Waves, it's a big step, are you?"

There's silence, but she knows the answer. I play scenarios in my head of what could be: our own home, everything in between.

"I'm excited."

"You are?" I say.

"Yeah!"

"...me too."


	6. Chp 6

We walk in and Wynonna and Dolls have their backs turned, acting like they're working, but it's way too exaggerated and looks fake.

"So… Nicole, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dolls uses his stern voice and gestures to the office. Nicole's hand leaves mine and she walks away, but she briefly turns to me and smirks.

"So, cupcake, how was lunch?"

"Your subs on the table."

She grabs it and starts eating. I sort of awkwardly lean against the desk and look around, avoiding eye contact.

"So-" she talks with a mouth full. "How's you? Like, in general. You good?"

"Yes?"

She looks at me and frowns for a moment, then she whips her head back to her food and continues.

"Good. That's good..."

The door clicks open and Nicole comes and sits by me.

"So that's the-" Dolls coughs, "progress… report."

Nicole looks at him and Wynonna, then at me. She kisses my ear whispers,

"Ready?"

I exhale and smile.

"Waverley Earp, you are- extraordinary. You have been the highlight of my life and I don't even know if we'd be here if it wasn't for that shorty's tap and I'm so completely in love with you." She hops down and starts to kneel.

"Nicole…" I place our hand on her shoulder and stand. Wynonna nods and Dolls does a sort of half smile.

"Yeah- I mean, yes, yeah, this is what I want!"

"Really? Yeah? Waves!"

She stands up and hugs me and pulls me in for a kiss. We are centimetres away when Wynonna decided to talk.

"Okay, I get the whole mushy speech, but how could you know? Like, Waves, this has been on the down low for ages."

"Nicole wanted to…"

"God dammit!"

"Jesus Wynonna. It's not that big of a deal she was making me more comfortable!"

"No, oh- no it's not that! Dolls!"

"Thank you!" Wynonna hands him a dollar and sighs.

"A dollar if Nicole tells Waverley before hand!"

"Wynonna!" Nicole's grip on my hand tightens and she scowls. I kiss her cheek and she relaxes.


End file.
